


Chantry Giggles

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, church giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen pulls Delylah away for a secret kiss.  Or at least he tries to keep it secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chantry Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from tumblr.

“We’re going to be late.”

Cullen pulled Delylah along behind him as he walked down the stairs leading from Josephine’s office. “Right now I don’t care.”

“You will later.” Delylah started giggling, suddenly feeling like a young girl.

“Shush, or they’ll hear you.” Cullen was doing a poor job of keeping his own chuckling from breaking through.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand because her giggling was turning into snorting.

Pulling her around the corner into the large, and very empty, room, “What did I just say?”

“Chantry giggles.” Both hands free, she covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she nearly doubled over laughing.

“Maker’s breath, you’re hopeless.” Cullen trapped her between himself and the wall behind her, serving as the only thing keeping her upright.

Breathing in slowly through her nose, Delylah carefully moved her hands away. “I haven’t slept in 18 hours, the only thing I’ve eaten in the past eight hours was the cinnamon roll Blackwall gave me when I walked through the gates, and now you’re trying to secret us away for a kiss.”

Cullen couldn’t help but smile before breaking out into laughter himself. Delylah’s hands clamped over his mouth as she shushed him. That only made it worse for both of them. It took several minutes before they could calm down enough to talk without breaking into laughter.

“I think they’ll kick me out of the war room because I won’t be able to keep a straight face.” Delylah’s face was streaked with laughter tears, revealing just how dirty she was from the road. Still in full armor, smelling of leather, travel, sweat, and horse, she hadn’t even made it to her room before Cassandra all but demanded a meeting in the war room.

“Do you think I can steal a kiss before we walk to the meeting?”

Delylah hardly managed a nod before his lips were on hers. Tender, gentle, and so soft. His gloved hands cupped her face, his mouth catching her sigh.

“If you two are quite done we have a meeting, and you’re late!” Cassandra’s voice echoed from the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Delylah and Cullen missed the disgruntled noise she made as they broke into a fit of laughter.


End file.
